


Giving up

by astrophelthracius



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Bottom Jon Snow, F/M, Gender confusion (on author's part), Geoffrey and everything that comes with him, M/M, Mpreg, Robert Baratheon - Freeform, Sex, Targayen! Jon Snow, anatomy confusion, end game Robb/Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophelthracius/pseuds/astrophelthracius
Summary: At this point, I'm just throwing everything in because I have to have memory space.An AU of a completely messed up world where Jon Snow is in place of Daenarys and Ned Stark and the North replace Khal Drogo and his tribe.Do imagine the rest...seriously





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused... there's no beta. 
> 
> If you're still confused...leave a comment and I'll decipher.
> 
> My greatest thanks to the creators of the show (GoT). My cyber identity owns and gains nothing from these works.
> 
> Targayen, Jon anyway, has a special girl anatomy, as is generally a thing in my works.
> 
> Triggers: if you don't know (sex and death) you're probably not in the right fandom?

Look at this Jon. Dornish silk, the most exquisite of them too! Come feel." Jon tentatively edged closer and caressed the silk. It was soft and gentle to the touch, the material almost tickling with its lightness. Though he was sure it would show everything. The handmaidens tending to the bath scattered at a look from Theon, taking the silken dress with them. "Take it off." The madness in Theon's eyes defeated all the protests in him and he pulled the satin robe off of himself. There was hunger and appreciation in Theon's eyes for every inch of skin he bore. "Beautiful." His hands roamed over Jon's nipples. His fingers squeezing and massaging the swell of his chest. "You're of age now. You must learn your place." Jon winced at the harsh twist against his nipple but Theon's wandering hands skimmed down his slim waist and past his cock. "This. This is what separates you from the rest of us brother." Jon ground his teeth together at the rough sensation of Theon's finger entering his female sex. His eyes burned in shame as Theon pulled out with a wet substance clinging to him. "Virginal." The word was said as if it were a curse. "Go fix yourself for your husband." Jon turned and walked into the steaming bath, ignoring his handmaidens' cautions. The water barely felt warm to him.  
......  
"Where is this Lord Stark?" Theon's annoyance was evident in his voice. Jon knows just how much his brother hated waiting and he commended Stark for the opportunity to see it. "The northerners are not known for their punctuality my lord." Viserys counsel was apparently heeded as Theon settled down. The sound of horns eventually signaled the arrival of Lord Stark's company. There were six of them. At the head of which was Lord Stark along with two of his daughters, sons, and a man. The tallest of them was built widely and his eyes were the deepest shade of sapphire. Jon blushed and turned away when he noticed he'd stared for more than a moment. What shame that he was to be wed to another. He gave a pinched smile when he noticed the youngest girl smiling at him, her hand raised as if in hello. Her black hair was pulled in a braided bun with two braids falling from it. The older of the two sisters looked almost alien in the family, an auburn haired lady with a pale complexion amidst the dark haired northerners with brown skin. Her eyes were narrowed at him as if she knew his darkest secret. Viserys called for him and he stepped forwards nearer than he ever had been to a horse not to mention a northern man. Lord Stark's piercing gaze pinned him where he stood. "Skin as white as snow, hair as black as the night, and lips redder than blood. Such androgynous beauty, it is true what they say about you." Jon blushed and his eyes strayed to his feet. A hand tilted his chin up. "What is your name boy?" The man's great stature was like a balm of reality. He was to be this man's wife, a replacement for his dead one. "Jon of the house of Targayen my Lord." 

"A good name my dear." Jon shivered at the cold touch. The gentleness of it felt harsher than a tough one would have been. Lord Stark dismounted and placed a hand on his hips, his eyes boring into Jon's. His eyes were almost the same shade of blue as his son's. Jon reached out and cupped his cheek before he could help himself, perhaps he could love this man after all. Lord Stark's eyes held him prisoner with its intensity. Behind it was age that came with experience and hardships. The man leaned in closer and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before all contact between them ceased. He felt bereft at the abrupt change. His eyes turned to Lord Stark's son instinctively, the boy was probably not even of age but his presence demanded that he be known. "I will meet you again Jon. May you and your kin be guided by the seven Gods." Lord Stark passed a hand through his curly locks before remounting his horse and turning back. Jon stood there moments after he left, his gaze still following his future husband's son. It was inappropriate but it felt inevitable.

"They left just like that! Did they even like him?" Viserys smiled lightly at him and turned to Theon. "Believe me my Lord of he didn't like Jon we'd know." Jon shivered at the hanging threat. The northerners despite their appearance were known to be the toughest fighters and were called violent to the point of barbaric. The only kingdom under Westeros that has been left as it was for generations. The only region still loyal to the Targayens. Jon went through the mechanic motion of walking behind his brother and Viserys. He'd tuned out everything until he heard Theon's foreboding question. "Is it true that they lie with their horses?" His heart filled with dread at that. Viserys stopped minutely and seemed to think better than say what he knew. "I wouldn't ask Lord Stark that question." Jon took a harsh breathe. He could imagine the length of those animals piercing him, tearing him apart. His legs clenched on their own accord and he paused. "I don't want to be his wife. I want to go home." Theon looked at him with contempt before harshly pulling his face towards him. "And our home has been taken from us. So tell me, dear brother, how do you plan to go home?" Jon tried to pull away but Theon's strength wasn't doing him any favors. "I don't know." Theon laughed at him. "I know how. We'll go home with an army, with Lord Stark's army. And for that I will let him and his men fuck you. All forty thousand of his men and their horses if he wants to." Theon threw him back and left him reeling. Viserys helped him up and lead him towards his chambers. There, he bemoaned what was to be of him but despite all of it he thought of Lord Stark's son. 

The unnamed man made reminded him of the first breeze of winter. His tanned skin despite the forever cold weather said to envelope Winterfell for all four seasons. "Handsome." He touched his lips, remembering Lord Stark's cold, pallid lips. His son's were probably warm. He could imagine those big hands on his hips, cupping his swollen chest, touching his quim. Those eyes widening in wonder when it gazed upon his depths. His other hand crept towards his cock but he ignored it in favor of his slowly slickening entrance. The events transpired quickly after that. The visions of firm yet gentle hands pulling at the nubs of his nipples, grabbing his hips, grabbing his cock. Jon rubbed at his female sex eagerly, using the wet slimy substance to push lightly onto his cunt. He still felt apprehensive about pushing anything inside of that. He opted for rubbing on the nub just above his wet folds. His toes clenched on his bedsheets and his rubbing turned more vigorous, his fingers dipping lightly into his own sex until he reached his climax. He cried out at the intensity of it. He came harder than he ever had. He cursed when he realized he'd come to the image of his soon to be step son fucking him. "Did you like him that much brother?" Theon's tease voice pulled him out of his endorphin high. "You'll be wed to him soon enough and then you'll be popping more kids for him." Jon flushed from head to toe.  
.....  
Weddings meant great festivity and all it entailed. Jon knew that but he could never have thought his wedding would be this big nor this violent. Some women were dancing in front of them down the stairs. Their breasts were almost bared for all to see, some were hanging loose. Men were taking turns on women, fighting over them. Others actually killed each other. He could hear Viserys whispering to Theon beside them that "Northern weddings with less than three deaths are considered dull." He shivered as Lord Stark's hand held his in a firm grip. He felt exposed in his translucent silk clothing as the men looked at him. "It is an old tradition that whores and criminals perform in weddings, they are, of course asked if they would want to. Women are paid wages and men who live are allowed privileges in dungeons. It keeps our people entertained and connected to the old ways." Jon's posture relaxed minutely at that. At least he knew these people were given a choice. It was still wrong but he left it at that. Viserys motioned for people and two men bearing a big box came up to him. They opened the chest and his heart thumped in great excitement at the sight before him. "They are dragon eggs lad. Time has turned them to stone but they will forever be beautiful." Jon picked a green scaled one out. It was quite heavy but something in it called to him. Lord Stark rose beside him and he gently replaced the egg. "Come, my lad." He followed the man albeit reluctantly. As he walked, he gazed upon Stark's son in the midst of the crowd. Lord Stark stopped in front of his children and pulled him by his waist with an easy yet firm grip. "These are my children. Children, this is Jon of the house Targayen." Jon smiled at each of them but his gaze lingered at the unnamed man's stature. The man smiled at him. "Jon, pleasure to actually meet you. I'm Robb, sixteen years of age. This is Sansa, she's fourteen, Arya's thirteen, and Brandon's eleven." Each of the children gave him a cursory nod and soon enough Lord Stark was pulling him into another direction again. Apprehension drew into his mind when he realized that the festivities had gradually slowed. His husband had stopped in front of two saddled horses. "Jon, from today on Myrtle will be your loyal friend and companion."  
Lord Stark gestured to the white mare on his right. She was a beauty - pure white hair and body musculature that screamed power, stamina, and speed. Jon stroked her flank and the horse seemed to relax under his hold. Beside her was Lord Stark's own horse, whom he later knew was called Max. His esteemed husband lifted him up onto Myrtle with ease as if he weighed no more than a babe. He shivered at the power hidden in those arms. Lord Stark then mounted his own horse and lead both of them into a solitary house near a cliff. The place was cozy yet luxurious. The bath was filled with hot water, the bedding that of silk and golden embroideries, the room was decorated with a number of items that seemed to promote fertility, and the receiving room was magnificently furnished. All the draperies were heavy enough to keep the cold winds out and the house was secure enough that no man could come in with no prior invitation. Jon felt trapped amidst it all but his mind was focused solely on the fact that tonight Lord Stark would have him. 

"Lord Stark-" he squeaked when he realized that his husband had taken his tunic off and was now working on his breeches. The man looked at him with desire burning in his eyes. "Call me Ned my dear. You are my wife more than you ever were my subject. It is only right." Jon nodded and stood frozen in the middle of the bedroom. Lord Stark's eyes bore into him and the man moved towards him as if trapping a wild animal. Cold hands pulled at the ties on the back of his wedding attire. The transluscent outer layer of the silk fell from its place and the transparent inner layer made him burn with shame. Hands caressed the nape of his neck, sweeping his mid length hair onto his shoulders. "Beautiful." Jon gasped as a hand pulled on his waist and another grasped his buttocks, Lord Stark's middle finger pressed agains the crack of his arse, it's tip touching the entrance to his female organ. His narrow waist was easily encompassed by his husband's thick arms. Lord Stark kissed the side of his neck, right over his jack rabbiting pulse. Jon felt overwhelmed by the intimacy of it, tears fell unbidden from his eyes. "Tell me love, why do you weep? Do you not want this?" Jon shook his head and leaned into his husband's cold touch. "I have never done this my Lord. And those women...I am...scared" He screwed his eyes close as he whispered his greatest shame and bit his lip in anxiety. The Lord's hold turned a tad more possessive as he was wrenched closer and urged to face his partner. "By the seven gods. I should have been informed of this. I would have honored you and you should not have seen that!" The Lord pulled him close into his chest and tilted his face up. The feel of the soft tuft of his beard was a tender caress that Jon leaned into with complete trust. "Come now my love. I will not have you as if you were a whore. There is no need to be afraid." Jon nodded against his bare chest and blushed as he realized it was fuzzy chest hair he was clutching. Lord Stark's hand pulled at the tie on his neck and let the flighty inner robe flutter loose until it was in a heap on the ground. Jon flushed a vivid red when Lord Stark pulled of his own pants and his half mast manhood came into full view. He was way bigger than Jon and his brother. His cock was developing an angry red look, it's thickness seemed impossible and its length a right measure more than what was decent for any man to have. "You may touch if you prefer." Jon flushed deeper when Lord Stark cleared his throat. He catalogued the differences in their body. Lord Stark's was hard to the touch, his arms bulging with muscles, his chest and stomach hard as a rock, and his legs were well muscled bordering obscene. His waist was neither trim nor wide but exactly parallel to his chest. His back was a wall of muscle. His body was littered with battle scars and raised lines which were the only disturbances to his otherwise evenly tanned skin. Jon knew what his body must seem like to this man. His complexion as pale as his step daughter's, supple chest conducive for swelling once with child, zero musculature and soft, unmarked skin. He must look like a child to this man's eyes. He gasped when he realized he'd said it out loud. "You are no child in my eyes Jon. We would not be at this bedchamber if I thought so. No, you are an adult of age and I will take you like one." His last words were almost a growl as he kissed Jon. It was neither gentle nor soft, their mouths met at a harshly right angle. Lord Stark's tongue demanded admittance and he allowed it. The hard, unyielding muscle invaded every nook and cranny in his mouth and robbed him of his thoughts. The man pushed both of them onto the nest of silk and fur on the bedding until the back of Jon's knees hit the edge of it. He pulled off enough to give a warning to his husband. "Lord Stark!" The man pulled away with a glutteral growl. "Ned. Call me Ned my dearest." Jon let his husband put him on his hands and knees. The position made him feel excessively exposed, vulnerable. Hands laid on his hips and moved up to envelop his whole waist. "Such a beauty you are. Spread your legs for me." Jon did as asked and felt his husband slotting into the space between his legs, his manhood throbbing as he rutted between Jon's arse. The slick slide of it against his pussy until it grazed his clitoris made Jon cry out and pant hard. "It's far too big my Lord please." Lord Stark held him by the nape of his neck. "Ned. I will punish you if you do not heed my words sweetling." Jon moaned as his cock caught and pushed on his folds. "Ned! Ned please, please.. Not so...qui-ck! Please!" His husband eased his hold and halted the harsh pushing of his cock. "I will be gentle love. It will hurt but it will be over soon enough. You must forgive an old man for his enthusiasm, I have not laid with anyone for more than a decade and you are a fine beauty." Jon blushed and let himself relax as his husband thrusted lightly, his earlier rutting had left Jon dripping with wet slickness. The initial breaching of his cunt felt like he was being split open on a boulder. The pain of it made him crumple on his elbows and tense. "H-urts. Ned, Ned" he whispered his husband's name as if it were a mantra as the man thrusted further into him. Hands were holding him by the shoulder, massaging his tensed neck as the penis inside him inched further and further. "It will be over soon my love. Bear with me." Jon nodded amidst the torrent of pain and tears. He grabbed on to Ned's hand and nuzzled against it until the elder finally pushed a long hard thrust and they were connected chest to back. Jon took a deep breath in contrast to Ned's harsh panting. "You're unbearably tight love." Jon bit back a groan as he shifted and turned his face to Ned. His husband eventually gave a minute pull then push motion, it resulted to a rather embarrassing moan from him. The Lord of Winterfell rutted like an animal in heat then. His cock snapping in and out of Jon as if he were riding a horse. Jon took the pounding just as he was made for it, the pain of being bled receding quickly. The extreme pleasure of every movement caught up to him in mere seconds and soon enough he was cumming from both his cock and cunt. His cum was only minute but inside he knew from the squelching wetness that there was a great amount released from within. Ned snapped faster and faster until his hips were stuttering erratically at his impending climax. He pulled John flush against him and pinned his hips so that it was tilted up until he came. Jon's eyes closed in bliss at the rightful feeling of being cummed inside of. 

"Thank you for allowing me this pleasure Jon." The Targayen allowed his husband to pull off the silk sheets and gently fold it until his blood was proudly on display as Ned placed it atop the table by their bed. "It will be an object of envy of almost any other house. The man a virgin chooses to lose one's innocence to is a lucky man indeed. I am honored." Jon bit back the impulse to say he wasn't chosen in anyway. He smiled coyly at his husband and allowed him to bracket his form. He slept surrounded by a wall of safety in his husband's arms until sunrise woke him up to the light rutting of his husband. "I will have you bred with child before the day ends my dear. " Jon shivered at the pure determination. He'd heard and even seen first hand the virility of Lord Stark. Children barely two years apart until Lady Caitlin's death. Lord Stark plunged into him with much more gusto than before and Jon ignored the soreness in his cunt and focused on bringing both of them over the edge. He succeeded minutes later and throughout the day. Lord Stark fucked him from sunrise to sundown with no remorse and no little amount of stamina. By the end of it he regretted that they'd have to leave this sanctuary and return to winterfell where his brother and step-children will be. He shivered at the thought of seeing Robb again. Lord Stark merely gathered him into his arms and pulled both of them into the bathroom. The water was still hot, perhaps there was somebody maintaining it from the outside all day and night. Lord Stark scrubbed both of them of the evidence of their copulation. Jon winced as he removed crusty cum from his skin. He kissed his husband and gave him thanks when they were both laid in a freshly changed bed. "My love, no thanks are needed. I am your husband and I will provide every pleasure I can for you - financial, social..., carnal. I will give it all to you, you only need ask." Jon blushed and they went to sleep with Ned plastered on his back and his hands on his stomach. 

A pounding knock woke the both up the next morning. Jon blearily opened his eyes and turned into his husband's embrace in hopes of lessening the noise. "My lord, my lord!" The pounding continued despite their obvious dislike of visitors. Jon heaved a great sigh upon himself and placed a hand on Lord Stark's chest. "Husband, this man is very persistent." Ned took his hand and caressed it for a few moments before he threw the blankets off of himself, marching towards the bed with the efficiency of a soldier before unlatching the heavy door with a snap and wrenching it open. "Tell me why you dare bother me at this time." Jon took his time to wake up properly before he walked into the sitting room wearing a simple dressing gown, still sheer and revealing despite its functionality as a cover. The messenger gawked at him. Ned growled. "Tell me before I put your head on a pike." The messenger squeaked. "A message from the south my Lord. The King is marching north with a hundred men. No soldiers more than eighty. They will reach Winterfell by the end of the month" Ned growled and threw the door closed before pulling Jon into him and pushing his upper body towards the couch until he was clinging onto the back of it. "Don't buckle on your legs love." Lord Stark urged him to widen his stance and so he did. The Lord hilted himself into his wife and clenched his fists on Jon's hips. Surely he'd be black and blue by the time they went back to winterfell. They're copulation was rough and intense, Ned's thrusts more erratic and less interested in another's pleasure. Jon's moans and stray tears were politely ignored as Ned kept him upright despite his jelly legs. The position was doing wonders for something inside of him, every thrust made him cry out and his climax seemed never ending, one burst after another. Ned gave one last thrust and came inside him before pulling out his spent cock. The younger could feel himself still cumming and this one was more intense than all the others. Ned gasped behind him as his fingers touched Jon's folds. Jon cried in shame as cum spurted out of him in large volumes. "You're squirting. How does it feel Jon?" Lord Stark stood in awe, massaging his wife's weeping cunt. The entire front of Lord Stark's robe was wet from Jon's juices as was the couch they'd been standing over. Jon merely panted, unable to utter any coherent noises as his legs gave away. Lord Stark caught him gently by the waist and hoisted him up into his arms. "Such a wonder you are my love. I have never seen any virgin so easily squirt as you did." Jon blushed and hid his face in Ned's chest. He still felt faint and quite hazy from his multiple climax. Ned shed Jon's robes and placed him on the bed before doing the same thing for himself. He cuddled Jon and placed the younger atop his chest, letting him play with his husband's fuzzy chest hair. "How do you fare so far my love?" Jon gave him a giddy smile. "Very good, husband." Ned gave him a tight smile and kissed the top of his hands. "Then I hope you will do even better in our kingdom. We will go back to Winterfell later in the afternoon. I must prepare for King Robert." Jon sighed at the idea of it. Of going back into the castle where it wouldn't be just Ned and him. He felt scared of his feelings for Robb, of Sansa's knowing eyes, and now of the arrival of he King. Winterfell could not bear the consequences of killing an undefended King before the announcement of the Targayens' return. Lord Stark's hand rustled his black hair and cupped his face. "Do not be so glum my love. If the King is coming here personally, then there is only one thing he wants." Jon nodded and fell into a light sleep at the gentle rubbing of his shoulders.  
...  
Their journey back to Winterfell was uneventful. The only harrowing part was that the messenger and two other men had stayed right outside their door and heard their more vigorous intercourse. The men stared at him heavily with a great blush upon themselves. Of course this time his husband dressed him in a beautiful gown, skin tight long sleeves, off-shouldered teal lace, tight corset and its bottom half puffed in a slight swell. Ned had glared at the men with a promise of death before cloaking his spouse. Jon felt more and more apprehensive as they neared the wall. He glanced back from where they came from but clung closer to Ned's form. His mare was being guided by another as Ned had thought it better to ride with him. He blushed when he remembered Ned's caution due to his recent deflowering. They stopped right outside the gates of Winterfell. Ned kissed his hand and gave his shoulder a slight squeeze. "Do not fret Jon. You are my spouse, they will treat you as they will me." Jon nodded and they trotted at a more sedate pace past the gates, through the town and into the castle. Winterfell's castle was bustling with life, Ned noted that reward should be given to the masons as all repairs in the castle had finished quicker than expected. Inside the walls of stone were now smoothed and draperies brightened the halls. The castle was on par with Westeros's very own and Lord Stark felt a distinctive foreignness in the heart of it. The granite tables were now painted a beautiful cream and golden dire wolves were embossed on every edge of it. Jon passed his hand over them. "It is beautiful my Lord." Ned held his waist and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. "They're dire wolves, our banner." Jon smiled shyly as his Lord's hand travelled lower. A clearing of the throat from behind startled him. "Any lower and we might have a sudden feast on the brand new tables father." Jon flushed and stepped away from Ned as Robb gave his father a big hug, a pat on the back and congratulations. Ned's face brightened at that since he'd worried if his children would accept their marriage. They'd discussed it in hushed voices between their couplings. If the children should call him mother and some such. They'd decided to let the children interact with him as they pleased so long as it was with respect due for his position. Robb held both of his hands out to him and Lord Stark gave the small of his back a slight pat. He walked into it and received a squeezing hug from his step son. "It's wonderful to see you and father again Jon." The hug was chaste and the touches light but Robb's beaming smile made Jon's heart thump faster than anything. He turned to Lord Stark and let his hand slip onto his husband's back before leaning in for a whisper. The Lord responded in kind. "I am weary Ned. May we retire early for today?" The Lord gave him a knowingly perverse smile and rubbed the area between his shoulders, right where a pat of skin showed without his cloak. Lord Stark pulled it off of him and draped it over his arm. "It is not as cold in the castle as outside. You may retire if you wish to, I will have to hold some preparations for the King's arrival." Lord Stark nuzzled his cheek in another chaste kiss. "Robb, take Jon into my chambers and have somebody bring him food and water. Tell Olivia to wait on Jon and bring him whatever he may want." Robb smiled at his father and held Jon by the small of his back the way his father did as he led them deeper into the castle. Jon thought of nothing but the feeling of that hand on his hips, the quiet footsteps despite Robb's stature. He silently fretted over the feeling of slight wetness between his legs.

At the end there's a tiny AU for this part...very tiny but for Robb/Jon shippers, it might be desirable.

There was nobody else traversing the halls and the silence between the two of them seemed a greater distance than the land across the sea. Jon clenched his fists and looked at Robb from under his lashes. "So, how are your studies?" The man barely missed a step but his pace changed to a slightly more sedate one. "Quite good. I'm almost done with my sword training and politics though arithmacy still eludes me." Jon chuckled lightly. "I understand. I, myself just finished arithmacy and it took me quite a while. If you want, I can help you with your studies. I'm sure Ned wouldn't mind." Robb looked at him with a strange expression before giving him a beaming smile. "I'll make sure to ask father then."they reached the end of the hall where there were guards stationed. "My father's chambers. Yours is directly to the right, there's a door connecting both your rooms. My room is the only door on the left in the middle of the hall. Bran's is right in front of mine. Sansa and Arya's rooms are on the other end of the hall. Dinner will be in father's room and Olivia will help you with anything you need." Jon nodded at him and Robb waited for him to close the door before giving the guards strict instructions to not let anyone aside from Ned and Olivia enter the room.  
....  
Silent footsteps echoed in the halls as Robb walked towards the shooting range. The easy conversation between him and Jon was being replayed in his mind. Goodness, his father's "wife" was close to his age. He was much smaller than Robb had ever thought a man could be and the paleness of his skin. Men and women alike eyed him like a rare diamond. His androgynous beauty was something akin to witchery. Robb abruptly stopped himself from developing any more perverse thoughts about his father's wife. He tried to get rid of it all but the image of red lips opened in wonder immediately turned to a vision of his cock stretching it. Robb shook his head and thought of dead crows and cats. He groaned in annoyance when his half hard cock made itself known. He muttered curses under his breath and backtracked towards his room. He barely closed the door before he pulled at his breeches until his cock jutted out obscenely from it. He clenched the crown of it with his right hand and sighed in pleasure. He envisioned Jon's dainty shoulders, stripping his clothed body piece by piece according to what he saw at the feast and earlier. Jon's skin was ethereal, as was the beauty of his visage. Robb huffed as his cock streamed a trickle of precum. He thought of Jon's narrow waist in his grasp, he could probably hold the whole of it in his hands. He thrusted right into his right hand and gasped at the tightness. By the seven gods, his father has just taken this man's virginity and his blood was on display among the tapestries. Robb imagined how tight his entrance must have been. It was said that Targayens had a cock and a cunt alike. Jon wouldn't be like the whores in the brothels, he would have been innocent and coy. Robb rubbed his cock with great vigor until he was cumming, hard. His heaving breathes made white puffs in the air. "Fuck. I'm so fucked." He wiped his hands on his soiled trousers and pulled them off. He stood on sea legs and huffed as he looked for a similar looking pair of breeches. His libido was far too active.  
....  
Jon was laying down on the bed, his dressing gown left on the table as he lounged around in his silken dress. The northerners' clothing was beautiful and decorative but it was far too heavy for him or he was just not used to it. He preferred his light, airy dresses if he didn't have to dress for anything. His whole front was pressed against the heavy furs but the room was warm enough that he didn't have to go under them. He paused to look up from his book, realizing that he'd burned right through the candles. "Olivia?" The handmaiden came into the sitting room moments later and Jon wondered if she sat outside the whole time or if the guards called for her. "Please replace the candles." His will was immediately fulfilled and he stood to look at Viserys's gifts. They were indeed beautiful. He picked one up and caressed it, lost in the ingenuity of its shell. He wondered what would happen if he broke it but Viserys had said they'd turn to stone and he would rather they remain as beautiful as they are now. He replaced the green egg and did the same for the other two. He was pulled out of his trance by Lord Stark's entrance. "Did I startle you Jon?" He nodded and replaced the black egg on the stand. "Forgive me. I shall endeavor not to do so in the future." Jon shook his head and allowed his husband to pull him back into his embrace and kiss the side of his cheek. "Hard day?" Ned nodded and guided both of them onto the bed. "And you, my dear? Did you get enough rest?" Lord Stark nipped at his chin and Jon wondered if he'd done the same thing to Lady Caitlin to get his way. It was a wonder how this man accepted him as if being wed to a stranger was completely normal. Perhaps it was so in the north. "I did." Lord Stark nodded and rucked up his robe once more. Jon let him rut against him. His husband's battle hardened hands touched every patch of skin it could get to. Calloused fingers roved his neck and collarbone, slipping his dress down until his dusky nipples were peeking out. The cold air made them erect and Ned nipped at each one with delight. Jon grabbed hold of his husband's hair at the stimulating touches. Ned huffed and licked at a perky bud while he used his free hand to twist and jerk the other. It was maddeningly arousing, being touched by another on his most private places. Jon cried out sharply when Ned jerked his cock. He'd never been given attention in that place, not even from himself. Theon had trained him not to give his male organ any thoughts, calling it an abomination but gods, the feeling of it. Jon moaned as his husband pushed a thumb onto the slit of his cock. "Do you like this Jon?" The younger nodded frantically as his mouth slacked open at Ned's pumping. Then the man bit his nipple harder and plunged his cock into the weeping cunt. Jon screamed in surprise at the multiple sensations and jerked as he came. His back arched, pushing himself into Ned's touch and the northern man had a smirk on his face. "You're so sensitive Jon." He received no response from the limp form on his lap and Lord Stark plunged right into the damp entrance. He thrusted until he'd reached his completion and let the pleasure of release lull him to sleepiness. He pulled Jon's robes down until his perky nipples were covered once again but he didn't pull his limp cock out of Jon's entrance. He covered both of them with furs and kept Jon half on top of him to maintain their connection. He rubbed at Jon's stomach, thinking of another child after more than a decade of celibacy. He fell asleep with a smile on his face that night.  
...  
Jon woke up first just as he did the morning before and he took his time observing his husband in his sleep. The man's slack face gave him an innocent look. Lord Stark looked much younger without the wariness in his face. Jon brushed a hand over his pointed nose and Lord Stark groaned. Jon yelped when the vibration caused movement and his sensitive cunt registered something stuffed inside. He gasped when his husband's cock hardened inside him and he moaned as he tried to get off but Lord Stark's arm held his form tightly against his. "Morning love." The sleepy greeting made Jon smile and he rolled his hips against the man. "Good morning Ned. I see that you were too lazy to do anything yesterday." The Lord smiled and looked at him with bleary eyes as his hips thrust minutely into Jon's heat. The younger bit his lip as he rolled his hips more, he needed more friction, he craved more of it. He made a decision and pulled himself out of his husband's hold. He sat on top of the elder and placed his hands on his broad chest before rolling his hips. Ned raised an eyebrow at him and held his hips on top of his hipbones before sitting up to help guide him up and down. Jon squealed as Ned gave a hard thrust the same moment he rolled back down. The Lord bit his lips hard and plunged into his mouth. He kissed Jon hard, owning his very being and kissing him with fervor that made him weak at the knees. He found himself getting fucked on his back again soon enough and Ned's vicious cock speared him until he reached his completion. "You're so good to me. Come on Jon. Cum for me." Ned's animalistic groans and orders had Jon gasping and moaning as he climaxed. His cunt fluttered around Ned's rock hard organ and the man grinned before sheathing himself completely and cumming inside. Ned rearranged both of them so that Jon was on his front and he rubbed his back. "Shall we take a bath?" Jon nodded and Ned called for his squire to prepare a bath for them. He bundled Jon in furs just as the squire and Olivia came in. His husband seemed unbothered by his nakedness and Jon smiled sedately at him, still under the euphoria of having orgasmed moments before. Ned carried him into the bath when the squire and handmaiden finished. He allowed himself to relax in his husband's embrace as they lazed in the tub. Jon shrugged out of his high and gently took the cloth and oil from his husband. He urged the Lord to lay back down and put oil on the cloth before rubbing it firmly but gently onto the tanned neck of his husband. He did the same for his equally tanned biceps and torso all the way to the middle of his toes. Ned smiled at him as he massaged weary muscles on his way back up. The lord reached out to hold his face and pull him in. "You are such a beautiful creature my love. And so sweet." Jon blushed when he felt the man's cock rising from its nest of brown curls. He found himself being kissed and caressed completely as Ned rutted along his thigh. "Will you allow me to have you as we bathe?" Jon nodded in a rush. The man was insatiable despite being past his prime. Or perhaps he was not. The Stark was said to be the youngest ruler in all of the seven kingdoms. "Hnnng!" Jon keened as he felt the slick penis entering him. The oils in the bath water made it easier to slide down and the warmth made it feel scalding. Ned was in no rush this time as he rolled his hips expertly and hit whatever it was inside Jon that made him unable to think. He flushed as he orgasmed once more and Ned came inside of him at the same time. He leaned into Ned, unable to hold his weight up yet again and the warrior held his hips fiercely. "Seven hells, if you're not pregnant, I wouldn't know who could be." Jon blushed and his own hand inched onto his stomach. A child, his very own could be forming right inside of him. The two of them left the tub when the water had turned far too lukewarm. Ned chose his dress for him yet again but he pleaded to wear one of his own. His husband had allowed him but only if he wore one of his choosing and wore the cloak with his insignia on it. In Jon's opinion, his husband worried far too much for him. 

In the end he'd worn a blue tunic over equally blue leggings with his winter leather boots. The clothing was wrapped tightly around him from waist up, defining the slight swell of his chest and widening below the waist to give the illusion of bigger hips. The skirt ended mid leg and the slit on the sides showed the tight leggings under them. He wore the matching thin cloak and a light leather armor sat atop his chest at his husband's insistence along with his husband's cloak. Jon tried to talk him into using another cloak instead of the one he obviously favored but the man insisted on it. "I will have one of white pelt made for you. Or perhaps you would prefer another color?" Jon smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his cheek as he finished tying his cloak upon his husband's armor. "I would love a white cloak." Ned's smile bloomed and he guided Jon out the door and into the dining room. "We take meals in this room. We only eat in the dining hall when there is a feast or occasion. The children will arrive shortly." Ned held his hand and gave it a light kiss before seating him on the table. Jon steeled himself and smiled as the door opened. Bran came in first and kissed his father with a loud shout of joy. "Father!" Ned met him with the same enthusiasm and lifted him off the ground. Jon smiled as the child shyly looked at him from over his father's shoulder. "Bran, this is Jon of the house Targayen. He's my wife." Bran flailed to be pulled down and rushed over to Jon. "Is it true that you can turn to a dragon?" Jon let the child climb on his lap and babble questions at him. "Well, not me but my brother says he can. Maybe you can ask him to show you when he wakes." Bran seemed horrified by the thought and Jon laughed. "I can ask him for you if you want." Bran was satisfied by it and he kissed Jon and greeted him good morning before looking at the seat directly to his father's right and sitting on the vacant seat beside Jon. The Targayen frowned as it was obvious that Bran wanted to sit beside his father but didn't do so. "Bran, go ahead and sit beside your father." Ned's brows shot up and Bran shook his head before kneeling on his seat and whispering to Jon. "That's where Robb sits. It's only for the heir of Winterfell." Jon nodded and looked apologetically at Ned. The man smiled at him and at Bran, complementing his smartness. Jon felt slightly ashamed by his ignorance but left it at that. "Come and change places with me then." Bran started to protest but Jon held his hand up. "I'm sure that the consort can give his seat to anyone he pleased if it were his." The child smiled at him and looked at his father asking for his permission. Ned nodded and Jon helped Bran off his seat just as the rest of the Stark children made their entrance. He was helping Bran onto his chair when Ned swept the child off his feet and seated him. Jon smiled gratefully for Bran was heavier than he looked. 

"Good morning father, Jon." Sansa and Arya repeated the greeting and sat on their respective places. Breakfast was laid out quickly and the family ate in relative silence with Ned and Robb discussing the recent happening in the palace, Sansa and Arya bantering with each other and Bran occupying Jon with witty questions. At the end of breakfast, Lord Stark and Robb moved to the study to discuss council matters with his brother and Viserys's people. Sansa, Arya, and Bran went off to their studies and Jon was left to roam wherever he wanted. He explored the palace and took Myrtle for a walk outside. The guards had left him to do as he pleased when he asked them to do so though they were apprehensive about it. At some point he remembered someone saying that they'd inform Lord Stark as soon as he was out of the council. Now Jon wished he'd waited for his husband because he was completely and utterly lost. If only to add salt to his wounds, the sun was setting and the chill of dusk was weighing heavily on him. His hands were sluggish with the cold so he dismounted from Myrtle and guided both of them off the road. He sat under the tree and tied Myrtle to one near him. He rubbed his hands together and moved around, trying to find twigs and wood in preparation for the worst. At the very least he'd had the sense to bring a sword and sustenance along with him. He tensed at the sound of snarling and hid behind a tree, watching in morbid fascination as a wolf hunted a moose. The thing had the size of a horse and its teeth were buried into the moose's belly. He squeaked involuntarily when the moose managed to stab the wolf in the eye with its antlers. The wolf thrashed and the antlers were ripped off of the moose as the wolf ripped its throat out. The wolf looked straight at him and moved closer. He was frozen on the spot as it slunk closer and howled. He backed up until he could go no farther as he was trapped between the wolf and a large tree trunk. The wolf whined at him and little Cubs appeared around its foot as it laid down. He gasped when it opened its great mouth and licked at his boot. He slowly moved to sit and held his hand out to the beast. It nuzzled into his hand and he uttered a prayer for it before the wolf went still and he could feel its blood staining his garments. The wolf Cubs tipped around their mother's form and Jon felt tears prickling at his eyes until he was weeping. That was when he heard the sound of hooves on the ground. He saw the Stark banner overhead and called out to them. "Ned! Ned! I'm here by the stream!" Robb was the first to come down and he gave a surprised shout as he looked at the dire wolf. "Father!" Ned was in his heels with his sword drawn. "Jon! What in the seven hells happened to you?" The Lord was about to reach for him but the soldiers intervened, Lord Stark barreled right between them and pulled Jon to himself. Jon understood the need for their Lord's safety but was somehow relieved that it was Ned who took hold of him. And somehow, he ignored the nagging voice that it could have been Robb instead. He nuzzled into his husband as he was patted down for injuries. "What were you thinking, going out on your own?" The Lord held him tight but anger radiated off of him in the midst of concern and worry. Jon felt contrite. Theon sneered at him from behind the rest as he came down. The whinings of the wolf Cubs reached the others' ears and Jon pulled out of his husband's warm embrace to take the little Cubs. "Ned, they are the wolf's." Lord Stark looked at them. "They won't last a day in the wilds Jon. If they do, they will grow as big as this one and terrorize our people. It will be better to execute them now." Jon squeaked in protest as Theon took hold of one, knife poised to kill and Ned took him by his hand, intent on taking him home. "No! Let him go Theon!" His brother glared at him. "You are not my Lord." Jon pulled away from Ned again and took his hand. "Husband. Please, there are five Cubs, you have five children. The dire wolves are your banner. You are meant to have them. Please husband." Robb joined him in this. "Please let it be so father." Ned sighed and started his trek up. "You will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves, and if they die you will bury them yourselves." Jon smiled and eagerly passed the wolf Cubs to Robb. "What about you?" Jon smiled at Robb's thoughtfulness as Theon sneered at him again. "I am not a Stark." Robb seemed to disagree. A whine sounded from underneath the tree branches. Jon reached out and took the wolf by the back of its neck. "The runt of the liter. That one's yours." Jon smiled at the pure white wolf despite Theon's teasing tone. 

Ned helped him up and a soldier guided Myrtle as he rode with his husband back to the palace. Lord Stark reprimanded him the moment their doors closed. "How could you leave the palace without telling me? You didn't even take any escorts, what if you were ravaged by that wolf instead of the moose? By the gods you have shaved years off my life for that stint!" Jon hung his head. He hated it when he got scolded. He cuddled the wolf cub into himself. "I'm not your prisoner." He gasped when Ned's arms enveloped him. "Of course you're not. I'm sorry if I shouted at you but you gave everyone quite a good fright. And Gods, you're soaked with blood. Come and we'll get you cleaned right up and you'll take your rest. You must be tired after riding for so long." Jon nodded and allowed himself to be escorted to the bath where his husband cleaned him and the wolf cub right up. The little tyke had whined the moment it touched water and had not stopped since then. Ned rubbed a cloth over him as Jon washed grime and dirt off of the cub inside the tub. She was vibrating from the amount of whining and occasional rumbling purr of pleasure as he scratched underneath her throat. Ned smiled at the utter joy and wonder in Jon's face as the little thing licked at his hand and immediately shook her head. Apparently displeased by the taste of bathing oils. "What will you call her?" Jon smiled at him and poured water over the cub. "I will call her ghost. She'll do well when hunting in the snow." Ned chuckled and rinsed himself off just as Jon finished with ghost. He draped a towel over Jon and himself before taking another one to put the wolf cub in. The constricting piece of cloth was apparently well received as ghost proceeded to squirm and roll in it, panting in excitement. Ned rubbed the cub down before setting it down along with the blanket. The cub yipped at Jon and nudged him until he was standing over the towel before the cub laid down and rolled all over it again. Jon laughed and shed his own towel after drying himself. Ned handed him his sleeping gown and rubbed the cub's exposed stomach. He chuckled as Ghost melted right into the blanket and was asleep before the two of them could think of where to place her. "I suppose we should head to bed too." Lord Stark held him through the night and they fell into tranquil silence. Ned nuzzled him every so often and he burrowed into his wider chest. Jon smiled to himself when he realized that he hadn't thought of Robb for the longest time. Something was developing between him and Ned. Something more than friendly affection. He kissed his husband's chin and hugged him tight. "Thank you for finding me." They drifted off to sleep quickly.  
...  
The next two weeks passed with relative silence despite the preparations for the king's arrival. Jon honestly wished he'd had the sense to remember that no peace lasted forever. He'd been lulled by the daily routine of domestic breakfast with his husband and stepsons, watching Bran practice his bowhand or helping Robb with arithmacy before lunch, then having supper with the whole family once again before retiring to their bed for passionate bouts or simply holding each other. He'd developed a quick easiness with his husband. He dare say he'd learned to love him and casted his longing for his step son. Not entirely but close enough that he no longer dreamed of children with red hair. It started as just another morning, Ned had woken him with a deft hand on his shoulder and his intentions were quite obvious. Jon turned to him and smiled, he moved to kiss Ned's hand and promptly froze. He gasped and sat upright as he wretched right into the waste basket beside their bed. The bout of nausea had hit him with no warning and Ned rubbed at his back. There was obvious concern decorating his face as he held Jon's hair away from his face. Jon gasped as he heaved but threw up nothing but bile. He clenched his fists as tears of frustration fell from his eyes. "It's okay love. Are you feeling better now?" Jon nodded and allowed his husband to hand him a cup of water. He spit the first mouthful and drank the rest, sipping slowly lest he upset his stomach again. Ned kept up on rubbing his back and eventually made Jon lay down again as Olivia gathered food for them. They ate a small portion of breakfast in their chambers and Jon stayed abed as they waited for master Luwin. The children visited briefly to wish him well and Ned had had to chase Bran out as he had wanted to stay and play with ghost. Ned let the cub out of the room after feeding her. Jon fretted about it but Master Luwin came in and Ned combed his hair back with his fingers. "She'll be fine Jon. It's only for a few moments." Jon conceded as the healer poked around his belly. Jon gasped when he pushed just under his navel. He shied against the touch and clung onto Ned. Master Luwin smiled at him. "My congratulations to you my lords, Jon is with child." Just like that Ned passed out, good thing he was on the bed. Master Luwin assured him that it was a normal reaction for Lord Stark. 

Jon caressed his flat stomach as he read a book. Almost an hour had passed since his husband passed out after learning news of his pregnancy. Lord Stark moved beside him and he laid a hand on his arm. Goodness, those muscles were packed. Jon shamelessly thought of rubbing against his husband's fingers. He'd thought it was just some weird mood before his monthly bleeding but apparently it was one of the most prominent results of pregnancy. He gave in to his urges and roused his husband to full attention. Ned looked at him with electric blue eyes and he smiled coyly before mounting his erect cock. He groaned at the pleasurable intrusion and rolled his hips, gentle in their coupling for fear of hurting the babe inside him. Ned huffed and groaned but his hands remained on Jon's thighs, clutching at him but never once forcing him to speed up or go deeper. Jon leaned down for a kiss and Ned embraced him, nipping at his throat and thrusting gently into his depths. "Gods Jon, we're having a child. You're brilliant." Jon keened at the praise and their coupling lasted for a while. Ned turned unbearably gentle with him, more protective. He kept Jon at arms length all the time outside their bedroom. Even the children had noticed the change in their father. They'd decided to keep it from the children and the people until Jon was through with the first three months but Robb had confronted them about it after a week of seeing his father act strangely.

Jon had come for midday snacks and both him and Ned were playing with ghost in the study when Robb asked to talk to his father. The man gave them his middays greetings and went straight to the point. "What's wrong with Jon father? Surely I must be old enough to know if anything's wrong." Jon turned to his husband with questioning eyes and Ned gestured for Robb to take a seat. He took Jon's hand and squeezed it. Jon understood and smiled at his husband before standing beside him. Ned put an arm around his waist. Robb was pinned on the chair by the frankly sickeningly sweet scene. His stomach was twisting violently inside but he kept his eyes on the two of them. "There's nothing wrong Robb. Master Luwin has found that Jon's carrying our first child. It has only been a week since then and we were hoping to keep it a secret until Jon has passed his third month. Son, I hope you understand why we wished to wait before telling you." Robb nodded mechanically and smiled as he watched his father beam with pride and utter love in his eyes. He congratulated Jon and eyed his flat stomach. His father chuckled and beckoned him towards the other side of his desk. "You may touch if you want Robb." The teen nodded and looked at Jon for permission. He knelt and stared intently at Jon's stomach before putting his hands on his trim waist and putting his ear against it. He couldn't hear nor feel anything yet but his face brightened at the thought of a babe inside. His fingers hovered over Jon's flat stomach before he quickly stood and recited his congratulations before rushing from the room and hiding in his. He buried his face in shame as he cupped his rock hard dick. 

Meanwhile in the study, Ned laughed when he realized why his son had left so abruptly. He remembered himself as a teen, the constant urge to rut and the utter fascination with pregnant women. He decided not to mention it to Jon and instead pulled him into his lap. Jon sighed and fell limp against him. "That went so much better than I expected." Ned rubbed his back and cuddled him before Jon announced the need to retire. Ned knew that this week had marked a drastic decrease in Jon's energy. The random bouts of nausea took far too much from him and he worried that Jon was growing thinner instead of gaining weight. He urged Jon to take another scone from the plate before walking him back to their rooms.  
...  
Jon pulled ghost up and cradled her soft body. She blended right into his white cloak and equally white dress. Ned had dressed him appropriately for the occasion but he still felt like a sore thumb. His pale complexion already screamed of outsider but along with his all white attire and swollen red lips he was utterly foreign in the mist of Winterfell. King Robert was the first to dismount his horse and Jon could not help but wonder what he'd done in the past years that he'd grown so fat. Ned had mentioned not seeing the man for nine years since before his ascension to the throne. Jon shied away from the Prince's wondering gaze. Joffrey Baratheon was said to be a right prick and he'd rather not be in his line of sight. He kept his eyes on the boy though as his gaze travelled towards Sansa. Ghost growled and Jon hushed her. King Robert finally reached them and motioned for them to rise before he gave Ned a familiar hug and pat. "By the Gods, you got fat!" The king's boisterous voice startled him. He thought him a serious man. "I heard you got married! Is this the new Lady Stark then?" Ned nodded and pulled Jon a little bit closer. The king hugged him lightly and gave his cheeks a peck on each side. Ghost rumbled but did little else. "You are beautiful milady." Jon blushed but everyone in the know knew to keep their mouths shut and present him as their lady lest the news of a Targayen spread quicker than fire. King Robert seemed to put more thought as he patted Robb on the shoulder. "You look more and more like your father everyday. You look like a fine swordfighter lad." Robb preened. The king complemented Sansa on her beauty and commended Arya just the same. Bran presented his bow hand with great furnish, he'd gotten hurt the day before and they were wrapped in a bandage. "Good lad. You practice hard! I'm sure you'll make a fine warrior." Bran beamed at his father and Jon chuckled at the Lord's exasperation. King Robert soon enough finished with his greetings "I wish to pay respect to the dead Ned." Queen Cersei stepped out of her carriage followed by her daughter Lady Myrcella and her brother, Tommy Baratheon. "You have been riding for a month my love. Surely the dead can wait." King Robert ignored her and called for Ned before disappearing into the crowd. Queen Cersei's face didn't even change a tick as she nodded at Lord Stark in greeting. Ned left quickly after placing a possessive hand on Jon's waist and nuzzling his cheek. He took ghost from him and passed her to Robb before he whispered for him to take it easy and be careful. Jon rubbed his arm with fondness. He greeted Queen Cersei's with a complement for her gold embroidered dress. The queen seemed only half pleased by it but kissed both his cheeks in greeting. Her eyes strayed over to ghost and Jon told her she was a dire wolf, that they were the banner of the House Stark. 

"It was a pleasure meeting you Jon though I must say I find your name far too...masculine. Nevertheless, the journey here has made me weary. I would be glad if I could take a brief rest before dinner." Jon smiled at her and gestured for her to follow him. Robb was immediately behind him with ghost trotting by his side as they lead the queen and her children to the wing they would occupy. It was the wing that was made to look like Westeros the most. Though everything was still kept in the same color palette, browns with a splash of royal purple and gold for the king and queen. A lovely gold and red room for the lady Myrcella, blue and grey for prince Tom and green and silver for prince Joffrey. Robb eyed Joffrey with wariness and always placed himself between Jon and the prince. He could see how much Joffrey clearly wanted to be alone with his father's wife and Robb would tear out those lecherous eyes if he could. In fact, he would do it the moment he was allowed to. Queen Cersei seemed content in their quarters, even pleased. Robb deftly steered Jon out of the way of Joffrey's grabby hands. "We must prepare for the feast mother." Jon smiled at him with thanks as they bid the Lannisters a good rest and they went back into their own wing. Robb insisted that others could take Jamie and Tyrion Lannister to their chambers when they arrived and bid the Targayen to stay in his quarters. "You must take your rest Jon. Master Luwin asked you to stay off your feet as much as possible." Jon sighed in defeat "Do not forget to put candles in Lord Tyrion's rooms. I heard that he likes to read." Robb chuckled. "I heard that he likes to drink." Jon looked thoughtful at this. "Well, there's only so much he can drink. A man of his...stature. In any case, please ask the chamber maids to place candles in his rooms." Robb nodded patronizingly until Jon felt he'd said everything needed and locked his doors. Robb had hand picked the guards especially for today and Jon had Olivia with him inside. Despite her occupation as a handmaiden, he'd discovered that she was once a part of the secret royal guards. He trusted her with his life and he let her she'd his tunic and cloak along with his boots. He laid under the covers and quickly fell asleep. 

He woke to Ned's gentle shaking. "Come on up now Jon. You must get dressed for the feast."Jon took his time waking up and Ned let him be. Eventually he had to accept that his stomach would do as it pleased whether he roused slowly or quickly. He gratefully took the waste basket Ned held out and poured his stomach's content into it before dry heaving. Ned rubbed his back in a lulling motion until his stomach had calmed. The stink of vomit was quickly discarded as Olivia got rid of it and lit the only incense he found pleasant. They'd learned of it by accident. The scent of it helped with his nausea and dizziness. Ned helped him wash up and get dressed. He donned an off shoulder sapphire blue gown on. It was made of crushed velvet and silk. The dark sapphire velvet top showcased his dainty shoulders as they fell around it while the silk flowed freely from waist down. Ned insisted that he wear no corset underneath so he had to put a fluffy underskirt to give the illusion of him having wider hips. His husband seemed very pleased indeed, when he placed a high sapphire cut necklace. It was of plain design but it set Jon's ash mauve eyes off just as good as white did. Ned himself only donned a black tunic and trousers along with a light armor of equally black leather. Jon kissed his husband on his lips chastely.  
...  
The feast was not as violent as he thought it would be. King Robert along with some other men were dancing merrily with the serving whores but other than that there was no killing or maiming. It had been hours since the feast started so he hoped it would stay that way. He cleared his throat at the stifling silence as it was only him and the queen on their table. "Did you have a good rest my queen?" Cersei looked at him with calculating eyes and smiled. "Yes. Yes I did, the rooms were quite adequate." Jon resisted the urge to growl. His mood was rearing its ugly head again. "Caitlin's daughter, she's quite a beauty. I hear that there's a plan to marry her to Joffrey." Jon had heard of it from Ned as they walked. The King had proposed it himself. He grit his teeth at the obvious jab against him and nodded "I hear the same." Queen Cersei gestured for Sansa to come up. "You're quite tall child, still growing?" Sansa smiled at her sweetly. "I hope so." Cersei took her hand. "How old are you?" The girl gazed at her with wonder. "Thirteen, my queen." Jon couldn't help but notice the adoration in her eyes. "And have you bled yet?" Sansa froze and shook her head. "Very well." She was dismissed just as quickly as she was called. "She's quite a beauty. A face like hers shouldn't be kept locked here." Jon smiled at her and burned with hatred inside. There was something about this woman that made him want to do unspeakably hateful things. 

A commotion brewed in the tables as Arya threw a morsel at Sansa's cheek. Robb guffawed with laughter but one look from Jon and he hoisted Arya up and took her to bed. Ned appeared beside him just as Robb disappeared. "Are you weary my love?" Jon nodded and excused himself from the queen though he was pretty sure she wouldn't care if he was murdered right beside her. Her eyes were solely focused on the King and he recognized the hatred burning within it. Ned lead him down the halls with a warm hand on his side. Ghost trotted along, following Jon just as she always did though this time grey wind was alongside her. "Goodness, look at what you've turned Robb into! Even he worries far too much now." Ned kissed his wife's wrist. "It will not hurt to be cautious my love. There are far too many foreigners milling about and I will not put you at risk at any point." Ned bid him a good night and returned to tend to the drunken King but not before leaving Jon with a promise that he'd come no later than mid night. 

Jon stayed awake save for a short nap. He rose and walked towards the warmth by the hearth. On top of it sat his precious dragon eggs. They felt warm to the touch now. His hand unconsciously traveled towards his stomach, thinking of his and Ned's unborn child. He smiled as he replaced the egg and kissed it. Their mother must have loved them so much for them to still be whole after all this time. He pressed a kiss on each of them with a promise that he'd cherish them just as their mother did. Ned came back shortly after that. 

Jon combed through Ned's tangled locks as he laid half on top of him. "Jon, the king asked me to be his hand." The younger paused minutely before resuming it and nuzzling into Ned's chest further. "You can say no and stay with us." He took the larger hand that wasn't wrapped around him and placed it on his stomach, hoping that his husband would understand. "I know my love but it is a part of the plan. Besides what would I tell the king?" Jon scowled and held on tighter. "I would tell him - 'hey, fat man! You can't take my husband. He's mine now.'" Ned laughed and kissed the top of his head. The knocking on their door distracted the two and Ned bid whoever it was to come in. Master Luwin and Robb entered. "A message for your spouse my lord." Jon took the envelope, unmindful of the sheerness of his night robe, and Robb went over to his father. "Lord Tyrion and his brother Ser Jamie still have not returned from where they came." Ned nodded. "Send somebody out to find them." Robb disappeared after a glance towards Jon. "What does the message say dearest?" Jon flinched and tossed the message into the fire. "It is one of our allies. Lysa aarryn. She says her husband was murdered and the king is in danger." Ned pulled him to his chest and hushed him to sleep.  
...  
"Take care of yourself there Ned. I really do wish to come with you." Ned sighed and nuzzled his cheek. "Remember what I said my dear. You cannot ride in a month long journey and come back the same way. It is too dangerous. Stay here and rest, watch over Winterfell and the children." Jon pulled the Lord for a chaste kiss on the lips and it quickly turned to a mind numbing ply passionate bout. Hands possessively seized his hips and caressed his stomach as the Lord Stark stepped impossibly closer to him. "Come on Ned! Goodness, you'd think he's never touched his wife the way he goes at it!" The soldiers chuckled as his husband stepped away with a last hand passing over their child. His gaze turned somewhere behind his spouse. "You take care of Jon now son. Keep him safe." Robb nodded and stepped up, placing a hand on Jon's back. "You take care of yourself and the girls too my love." Ned beamed uncharacteristically in front of all his men. Honestly, Jon was ashamed of himself. The first time he used an endearment for his husband and it was because he was too cowardly to do so before. "I will dearest. We'll be back before you know it."  
...  
The screeching crows outside always made Jon uneasy. He'd grown fat only three months after Ned had left and right now he felt ugly. Now that the whole of Winterfell knew of his pregnancy, everybody just kept complementing him on his 'glowing' presence despite the wretched moods he had. Just the other day he'd almost shouted at a young maiden for staining the white pelt Ned had gifted him. By the gods, Robb had thought the worst when he'd started crying and hid in his chamber for the rest of the day. Even Olivia wasn't able to enter as he barred the door. Robb's persistent calls to him bore no fruit until he realized he'd skipped lunch and was starving for dinner. The poor man was still standing outside his door despite the sun having set outside. He'd gathered Jon into his arms and comforted him. Well, it made him cry some more but he'd missed the feeling of being embraced. He sighed once again as he shook himself out of reverie. If only Robb would give him what he needed the way Ned did. "Seven hells. I'm the worst!" He muttered to himself for a few moments before standing up and walking towards the kitchen. A good sandwich wouldn't go amiss by now. He rubbed his stomach and moved gingerly as he massaged his aching back. He'd have called for Olivia but he felt the need to walk and pace himself. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. He leaned against the wall for a bit and rubbed his back. "Jon, is there something wrong?" Robb appeared before him and his hands hovered over his form as if he would fall over any moment. "Peace Robb. It's nothing, just a bad back ache." His step son stood squarely and regarded him with an inspecting eye. "And yet your wandering the halls." He heaved a great sigh and Jon found himself lifted before he could even protest. "I can walk just fine Robb! Put me down this instant." The teen looked at him as if he'd lost his mind and carried him all the way to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" Jon gave him a petulant pout before giving in to his cravings and asking for a ham sandwich with tuna fish, tomatoes and garlic. Robb seemed alarmed by it but gave him what he wanted all the same. He offered to share but the sandwich was eyed with suspicion and not a little amount of distrust so he finished it himself. "Thank you." Robb smiled and picked him up again. "This is too much young man! Where are we off to now?" The acting Lord caught his cloak and pulled it over Jon before they went outside. "I thought you might enjoy some fresh air and watch ghost learn to hunt." True to his word, ghost was indeed on the ground, her little butt camouflaged and her head almost buried in snow as she followed a chicken around. Jon noticed that grey wind was there too. "Those two are inseparable." Robb chuckled and walked around, collecting what not and putting random objects in his pockets. "What are you collecting?" His only answer was a quirked eyebrow. "Tell me." Pouting always made the Starks give in and he used it liberally. "Birds' feathers, good twigs. Stuff that makes up charms. I'm making one for father's safe return and the baby's safe arrival." Jon beamed at him and they talked about how to make protective charms throughout the day. They'd moved to Robb's study when Jon complained of the cold and even then they made some small trinkets. Robb was a wonder with his hands and his crafts were better than any Jon had ever seen. The man promised to teach him and that was how he spent the fourth month of his pregnancy. Making trinkets was routine enough that it calmed him while keeping him occupied. 

His sixth month marked a drastic rounding of his stomach and Robb all but crowed about it to every guest. The silk sheet decorating the throne room and his current status was often a point of praise and he always blushed at it. He mentions all of this to every letter he sent his husband and every week, like clockwork, Ned would send a reply to him by a crow. Every month a messenger on horseback would bring him presents from the capital. A lot of it were baby stuff but some were clothes of luxurious silk, velvet, golden spun. In return he'd send packages of his husband's favorite food from Winterfell and hand made trinkets along with his measurements and longer messages. He often asked when Ned was coming home but so far, all he knew was that Ned would come for the birth of their child. It was one such day and Robb was up with him in the towers. "Jon, must you come up here yourself every time? I can take the messages to you myself if it would get you to stay off your feet." Jon turned at him with a poisonous glare. The people of Winterfell all but bowed on his feet every time they saw him and he wasn't allowed to lift a finger! Maids always bathed him and had him laying down, using their wicked hands to massage him into complacency. He was fed everywhere he went and his room was slowly turning into a gift store. Soldiers had offered to carry him whenever he took walks and sat after exhausting himself. "I will walk where I want to while I can Robb." The young man sighed and read his own letter before escorting Jon back to his quarters. Olivia was puttering around with one thing or another in his closet and he laid down on the bed. Perhaps Robb had a point. His back was twanging badly and his legs felt quite numb. He felt sluggish and overheated. "Olivia? Can you get me some water please?" He heard his hand maiden's gasps as she walked towards him. "Guards! Get Master Luwin!" The voices were muffled and he could feel snippets of different people touching him. Why, for a moment he thought he saw Ned himself. He dismissed it as a dream since his husband was still bound in Westeros as the hand of the King. Gods, how he hated that fat king for taking away his husband.  
....  
Robb reached his father's chambers with heaving pants and his full armor still on. He wanted to barrel right through the doors but the guards held him back. He growled but strayed clear of it when he calmed down. "What happened to him?" Olivia's eyes told him enough and he knew that it had to do with his father's unborn child. "By the seven gods, father will kill us all if somebody has a hand in this." He tapped his sword in worry as hours upon hours passed. The door finally opened and Master Luwin stepped out. "My lord. Jon and the babe are sound now but I found traces of harmful herbs in his mouth. It was the cause for his bleeding." Robb growled and his eyes hardened as he set his gaze on the nearest soldier. "Get everybody who worked in the kitchens, the tower, every guard stationed in the palace, everyone Jon was seen with today and conduct an investigation. I want every stone turned and put the guards on high alert. Until we know who owned that herb, nobody is allowed to enter this wing aside from the royal guard, Master Luwin, and the rest of the Starks. I will tend to Jon myself with master Luwin. Send a raven to father." The heir and the healer went back into Jon's chambers where they discussed what Jon needed and what medicine must be administered.  
....  
The spy was apprehended within a span of two week and each and everyone of her supposed brothers and sisters from the capital were put in prison. Lord Stark arrived a week after that with both Sansa and Arya and a few guards. Robb had never seen his father as enraged nor as worried ever since their mother's sickness. His heart clenched as he took his father to Jon's bedside. He still hadn't awoken at that point and Master Luwin had said that Jon would wake when he would. Lord Stark was not pleased at all by the news. He only left Jon's side twice, once to greet his people and once to execute every single person who had a hand in Jon's current predicament. Winterfell rejoiced at the traitors' death. Many left trinkets of healing for Jon and prayers of safety for the unborn Stark. Robb felt bereft at the sudden loss of his position as Jon's primary caretaker but he saw the love and worry in his father's eyes and he opted to carry on taking the duty of a Lord to allow his father to stay beside Jon. A month had barely passed when an assassin tried to do Jon harm. His father had slit the bastard's throat after having him confess to being sent by the Lannisters. Ghost had taken a chunk off the man's leg, protecting Jon. Theon arrived at Winterfell after the assassination attempt and with him, he'd brought a healer who'd served their house for generations. He had prescribed only to light an incense and increase the temperature in the room. House Stark found it strange but following his instructions had reduced Jon's bouts of fever and after a week, his eyes had opened.  
....  
Lord Stark straightened in his chair and ordered for Master Luwin and Jonah as Jon's eyes fluttered open. "Jon?" His voice was hoarse from emotion as he pulled Jon's hand towards himself. "Love. How are you feeling?" Jon looked at him with unfocused eyes and smiled. "Husband." He kissed the top of Jon's forehead, his cheek, his lips. His spouse had thinned and he rejoiced at his wakening. Their child had proven resilient and he or she was Ned's only joy for the past month. Their child had actively responded to stimulus and Master Luwin found it promising. The healers came in quickly and checked Jon over. They pronounced him healthy and ordered light foods that would be healthy for Jon and the child to be brought to the rooms. Ned gave his spouse water gingerly. He held the cup as he supported his wife's back. "Thank the gods your awake. How do you feel?" Jon smiled at him and clenched his hand weakly. "Better now that you're here my love. How was the capital?" Ned kissed him chastely and cuddled his swollen form. He placed a hand on Jon's stomach. "It was horrible. King Robert had me running the kingdom. I missed you, both of you." The child kicked as if in acknowledgement and Jon gasped. "I've never..." Ned laced his hand with Jon's as they felt their child kick. Jon was quite big for being on his seventh month and the babe was very active. "He's been kicking for a while now. A good, strong warrior." Jon nodded and burrowed against his husband. "Do you want some soup?" Jon nodded shyly and allowed the lord to feed him. The children visited them that evening and Bran was so glad that he'd cried. Jon let the two youngest feel his stomach and all the Stark children followed suit. Robb was the one most filled with wonder as the child kicked against him. 

Lord Stark promised to remain in Winterfell and refused to obey the summons of the King. In the end King Robert had conceded and let him do as he pleased so long as he came back a month after the child was born. They took that time to plan the siege on Westeros in between Jon's recently developed fervor for sex and his sullen moods. Robb was often seen around him when his father wasn't present, occasionally Sansa would accompany him and they'd talk about boys. Obviously, Sansa thought it weird at first but in the end they'd developed a bond similar to that of sisters. Sansa confided in him about Joffrey and in return he helped the girl figure out if Joffrey was worthy of her. They decided he was not. In fact, they often joked about the prince. He'd reached the end of his term soon enough and was put on bed rest. Ned couldn't be parted from him if he was wrenched by a pike. "How are you feeling love?" Jon smiled at him and beckoned him. The lord obeyed and cuddled his side. His belly had grown round and he was enormous. He could only lay on his side with furs and pillow supporting his back and belly. "I feel horrible husband. Can you imagine bearing this burgeoning belly? It's quite heavy. But at the same time I also feel blessed. Our child will be here any moment." Ned kissed his forehead again and covered him with furs but he shrugged it off. He didn't feel quite that cold and even the softest material irritated him now so their bedsheets had been replaced with crushed velvet and silk. Despite his naked state he felt quite uncomfortable but he chucked it off as a pregnancy quirk. He had the urge to walk around but his back was twinging. "Is it your back?" Jon nodded and sighed as his husband massaged his back. Which wasn't as small as it was, seeing as his belly had bloated so ripely. Ned placed a kiss on his tummy before a smirk played on his lips and he took Jon's nipple in his mouth. "You're leaking Jon." The Targayen moaned as pain and pleasure mixed. The dull pain of his aching back was soon overpowered by the feel of a mouth on his chest and a hand playing with his folds. They did find that his cock was far too constricted to even rise so Ned left it be. His gentle fingering made Jon jolt and cum faster than he expected and he cried out as a feeling of great relief washed through him, as if the pressure inside him had suddenly deflated. "Seven hells! Jon! You didn't tell me you were in labor!" Jon looked at him confusedly before he realized that his waters had broken and that was the reason for his relief. Master Luwin arrived just as Lord Stark fainted by his side. Jon couldn't care less about his nakedness and the obvious traces of their halted lovemaking, all he knew was that he was experiencing a pain more brutal than being wounded in the sword fight.

And I'm sorry but that's it for now.

(Au)  
There was nobody else traversing the halls and the silence between the two of them seemed a greater distance than the land across the sea. Jon clenched his fists and looked at Robb from under his lashes. "So, how are your studies?" Robb halted and turned to him with a familiar look upon his eye. Jon took a small step back at the intensity of the burning look. "Don't pretend to be interested in my studies." Robb seemed to spit the word out in hatred as he moved closer towards Jon. Each step forwards made Jon back away until he was pinned to the wall. Robb then placed a hand on his naked shoulder. "I saw the way you looked at me when we first met. I thought it was a fluke, the desire in your eyes. Then I saw you at the wedding and the way you looked at me made me burn." Jon gasped as Robb's hand grabbed his swollen chest and massaged it. "This chest is too small to be a woman's but too plump to be a man's. And your lips, redder than the brightest shade of blood." Robb leaned in and caught his bottom lip between his teeth. His hand travelled until it was on Jon's backside. "Tell me, mother, are you wet? Will you be good for me?" Jon tried to pull away. It was adultery, a big taboo. This man's father was his husband for God's sake but his hands. Oh those warm hands were leagues better than Ned's cold touch. He gave in to it when Robb put his other hand on his waist and hoisted him closer. "I will fuck you like my father did. You only need say yes." Jon melted into the embrace and nodded his consent. "Yes..." Robb pulled him into a room on their right. It was dark and foreboding, untouched by the repairs made. Jon felt that the stone walls suited Winterfell more than the smoothed ones. He was pushed right on top of the bedding and Robb climbed over him. He released a shuddering breath when Robb pulled at the ends holding his corset together. "Shall I fuck you with the dress father put on you? Will it make you feel better about committing this sin?" Jon shook his head but Robb had single minded determination. He rucked up Jon's skirt and pulled his legs open. "Seven gods you're already this wet? You'll be better off telling father you've cum rubbing off of a horse. Jon squirmed as Robb pulled the soiled cloth off of his private parts. "You have a cock and a cunt. By my sword, I've never seen your type before. Have you used this small cock to pierce anyone?" Jon shook his head madly. Robb continued his exploration and pushed on his damp opening. "Tell me Jon, was father your first man?" Jon nodded and Robb growled and pushed him on his back. "Had I taken you away from the feast, I would have been your first." The man groaned and pulled his breeches open. "At least I'll be second. And I'll give you the greatest orgasm of your life. Do not doubt that mother." Jon shivered at the implications of the word. He was committing adultery and incest, both crimes punishable by execution should Ned find out. His fists clenched and his legs spread open when he saw Robb's cock. It was enormous, larger than his father and almost as thick as Jon's dainty arm. It's length, seven gods, it must be why his brother thought northerners laid with horses. Wetness trickled from his cunt and he whimpered "Take me Robb. Fuck me as you will your wife." Robb didn't bother with any answer except to pull his legs up and hoist them onto his broad shoulders before shoving right into him. The wide cock pierced his cunt with an audible pop. It's breadth made Jon scream silently. His mouth open to take in harsh pants as Robb pushed into him with no pause. The feeling if the initial breach soon replaced by a dull ache as the throbbing cock pushed against his tight walls. Tears fell from Jon's eyes as he tried to get away from the sword stabbing his inner walls. Robb looked at him with glee in his eyes. "Am I bigger than him? Longer, perhaps? Is my cock better than father's?" Jon could answer with no more than his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his body falling limp. His half lidded eyes watched Robb as he felt the rest of his cock being thrusted in roughly. Jon worried that he might bleed again and Ned would know. "Hush now, you're not bleeding. I know the difference between rough and brutal my love." Jon shivered at the endearment. It was the same one Ned used. His vision refocused when Robb finally sheathed himself and let his partner adjust to his girth. Jon could feel his cock near his navel. He looked at it and figured that with Robb's length he was probably even further than that. "Can you feel me inside? Am I here? Perhaps, here?" Robb's fingers pushed on different parts of his stomach and Jon released enslaved moans. The pressing on his stomach resulted to the feeling of Robb's cock being pushed into his organs. "I can feel myself inside you. Your stomach feels thin as paper like this." Robb continued his massage and Jon's hips twitched at each push. He felt a roiling climax barrel into him and his face scrunched up in its intensity. Robb chuckled on top of him "Did you cum just from this?" He nodded and Robb smirked before putting his hands on either hips, right on top of the bruises Ned left. "Bad boy. You didn't even wait for me. I'll have to punish you now, won't I?" Jon took a needy breath in and whined at the emptiness he felt when Robb pulled back. The following thrust lifted his hips off the bed and he moaned loudly. The jack rabbiting thrusts were bordering brutal and Jon screamed at every stab of Robb's cock. It wasn't invading just his depths, it was pillaging him. Each thrust in skewered into his cervix, Jon could feel his womb throbbing in sympathy. Being taken like this made him climax every so often until Robb finally buried himself as deep as he could and spent his seed. Jon could feel his eyes stinging as Robb pulled him up as if he weighed nothing. He found himself seated on Robb's cock with his face nuzzling into his neck. The new position seemed to push the large cock deeper. "You were so good for me Jon. So good." Jon sighed in pleasure as Robb rubbed his naked shoulders. His dress was still spilled around them and he clenched his legs as Robb guided himself out. His spent cock was as big as another man's fully erect organ and Jon sighed at its lost. His insides felt empty, as though they'd rearranged themselves for Robb and the space was filled with nothing now. Robb himself stared at Jon's gaping cunt. "You're loose." Jon blushed and pulled his skirts down. "You're mine, you understand that? I'll have you bearing my children. You may name them Stark after my father but we'll both know which Stark owns them." Jon nodded and hung his head in shame before Robb pulled his skirts back up and retied the piece of clothing onto his hips as it was earlier. "Come and I'll take you to father's rooms. Though I doubt he'll be sleeping there today. I'll make sure he can't fuck you anytime soon. Not when I just claimed you." Jon whimpered as Robb gave his cunt a last squeeze and redid his breeches. He pulled Jon onto his feet, bracing him when he wobbled. "Come along, mother."

**Author's Note:**

> I really love mpreg. One day I'll make a punett square for this. Maybe an x-linked recessive gene (mother has to be carrier). It could be that it has to be inherited with another gene
> 
> ex: gene for producing secondary female sex hormones for development of uterus and other female parts has to be activated(?) as well. There's a terms starting with "e" but I forgot it.
> 
> Maybe it has to be a multifactorial gene activation(?) again I forgot the term. 1 a.m. is not conducive to genetic thinking, to any thinking. (environment, introduction of male sperm etc.)
> 
> Leave a comment if you think it will work. Or how you think it could work. I'd appreciate the help.


End file.
